The Mind Games
by LordVulpericBlack112
Summary: So, Ben being Ben uses a spell on Gwen... Lets See what Happens... WARNING! RATED M FOR STRONG REASONS!
1. Her Head

A/N: hello readers! This is my new story, a benXgwenXmany story. I just wanted to remind everyone, I DO NOT OWN THE BEN10 SERIES! Before you start reading, this is a M story. Bens 13 years old, so is Gwen. All who don't read M stories LEAVE NOW. DO NOT say I didn't warn you...

Ben10: thinking of u!

Chapter 1: Visiting her mind…

The streets of Bellwood were quiet. 'Too quiet' thought Ben as he walked home from school late because of detention. 'I wonder if mom and dad will be pissed because I got detention. Well, I'm about to find out.' Ben opened his door quietly, trying to sneak into his house.

Ben closed the door and slowly walked into his kitchen. He then noticed the lights where off. "Hey! Mom, dad? Are you home?" he flipped the light switch. 'Where are they?' he wondered. He looked around the kitchen until he found a note stuck to the fridge.

_Dear ben,_

_Your mother and I have been called away on an important business call. We will be away for several days. There is money in the 'secret compartment' as you call it. If you get hungry, there is lasagna in the fridge for tonight. Also, you cousin will be coming over to stay with you while we're gone. Her parents have been called away too… strange if you think about it. And please, for all that is good, DO NOT BURN DOWN THE HOUSE! Also, behave yourself with Gwen._

_Love, mom and dad._

'Ok. So I'm stuck with Gwen while mom and dad are away? Not so bad… I hope.' Ben thought. He looked at the clock on the counter. 18:43 stared in green right back at him. 'She should be over soon. I guess I can watch T.V. till then.'

…later…

Ben was half asleep when the doorbell rang. He got off the couch and stretched a little. He then proceeded to walk to the door. When he reached the door, he thought of a prank he could pull on his cousin.

He flicked off the lights and turned the dial on the Omitrix…

…outside...

Gwendolyn Tension was many things. Smart, athletic, crafty, an all-around-good person, and a closet pervert… yes a pervert none the less. BUT, one thing she was not, patient.

'You have 5 seconds to open the door, ben. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'"that's it! Apertum!" The doors locks instantly clicked open. The door slowly creaked open like a haunted house door. Gwen walked in and noticed the lights where off. 'Must still be out… or in detention.' She thought.

Gwen walked in a put her stuff by the door. She laid her spell book on the kitchen counter, and walked into the living room an flicked on the light. Then she sat on the couch. At first nothing seemed amidst, but then she noticed how warm the couch still was.

"Ben? Are you here?" there was a noise in the dining room. She sat up and turned to her right to look through the archway. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the television…

Right in front of her was Ghost freak. She did the only logical thing a 13 year old girl would do… she screamed bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ghost freak/ben backed off and laughed hard "HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on you face Gwen! It was classic! Hahahaha!"

"Not funny ben! That was not funny!" Gwen yelled.

Ben pushed the Omitrix symbol, and in a flash of green, turned back into ben. "Still Gwen, that was funny! I'm sorry, but I just had to get that one in." he told her. Gwen thought for a moment and then said "yeah, it was funny… just like this! palpitare descendit!" Instantly, bens pants fell to the floor, revealing that our favorite hero had on white undies.

Ben blushed several shades of red, the picked up his fallen pants and ran for the kitchen. "Screw you Gwen!" he yelled back to the couch. "Love you too ben!" Gwen yelled back, slightly laughing. Ben was mad 'I'm going to get you back, but how?' ben looked over the counter and saw Gwen's spell book on the counter. He picked it up and flipped to a random spell. 'I wonder what this does. I'm going to try this on Gwen, how hard can magic be?' he wondered. Ben then opened his hand and pointed at Gwen.

"Sapiunt ambulant!" he yelled. A greenish glow surrounded ben. Gwen turned around just as the spell was completed. A green string of energy connected Bens hand with Gwen's forehead. Then all they knew was darkness. Both of their bodies slumped to the floor unconscious.

Ben felt like he was falling. All he could do was look into the darkness. No sound came out as he tried to yell. Then there was a bright light. He landed hard on what felt like pavement, but, he couldn't be sure. He opened his eyes and looked around. The meadow he was in stretched as far as he could see. There were a few trees in the area around him. There were four paths with signs pointing down each one.

'Where am I?' he asked himself. He got off the ground and read each sign. 'Let's see here. Knowledge, memories, desires, and morals. Ok… which to choose…. Ah I know! Let's try desires… I wonder, I could possibly be in Gwen's mind? That spell must have transported me here. I wonder where Gwen is. Oh well, I'm just going to look around a bit, how much trouble could I get in-' "ow!"

Just then, ben walked smack dab into a solid oak door. He landed on his ass _hard_. "What the-?" ben looked up at the door that was floating in midair. The door was an ordinary door with a brass handle. There was a plaque on the door that read "Gwen's deepest desires. DO NOT OPEN"

"Deepest, eh? I wonder _what _they could possibly be. Hmmm, 'do no open'? Well, that must only apply to Gwen. Hehehe." Ben slowly reached for the handle. (A/N: don't do it ben!) He turned the knob as fast as he could, at first nothing happened… about a second later, ben was sucked into the door frame. He disappeared into the deepest part of Gwen's mind, about to find himself in several situations that would change his view of Gwen forever…

(A/N: well folks, that's all for now. hoped you enjoy it so far. Also, sorry about the grammar, I'm still new at this. Later, I'll change it and rewrite this whole thing… but first, I'm going to finish the whole thing. Until next time! Lord Vulpes.)


	2. Suprise, suprise!

Chapter 2: her thoughts…

When Ben came to, he was in a luxurious bathroom. Complete with a giant tub big enough for 8 people, a shower that could fit a baby elephant, and a hot tub. "Wow… never knew the geek had great taste. Hmmm… what happens next?" ben said in a low whisper to himself. He looked around some and found the towel closet. The towels where the fluffiest and softest towels he had ever felt.

Ben felt a slight draft between his legs… he looked down only to discover that he was only in a towel. 'Hm, never noticed' he thought.

**(Waning! There's a lemon coming up…. If you no likie sexie, please skipie….)**

The bathroom door clicked open from behind him. Before he had time to react, two slender arms wrapped their way around his neck. He could feel hot breath on his right ear when Gwen spoke. "Hey their babe… your looking _purrrrr_fect in that towel… I wonder how you'll look _without it._" Gwen purred into his ear.

Ben's breath hitched. "G-Gwen? W-w-what a-are you doing?" he lifted his arm up to Gwen's, trying to pull it off. Gwen just purred louder.

"Oh? Playing hard to get, eh? Well, I might just have to convince you another way…" Ben felt a body press against his back… a naked one…

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" ben shot across the room so fast, he left an after image. He pressed himself against the wall. He looked at Gwen, in all her naked glory, looking shocked and hurt. "If you didn't want to play, you could have said so… ben." Gwen finished her sentence in a sharp tone. They sat there in the silence for a while… staring at each other. Finally, 'Gwen' spoke up.

"Interesting, you're not my fantasy Ben, but, the real Ben… hmmm. Wait till the mistress hears about this." 'Gwen' said cryptically. 'Gwen' snapped her fingers and a silken rope tied its way around ben. "What the-mphhhh" ben never finished his sentence before Gwen's latched her mouth onto his. Her tongue entered his mouth a second later. Ben felt weak in the knees, his heart thudded faster inside his chest, his cock erected in the pleasure he was receiving from the kiss.

Gwen lessened her hold on his mouth, she snapped her fingers again. The bathroom changed into a bedroom with an emperor sized bed. As soon as the room came into completion, she pushed a now naked ben onto the bed and kissed him again. "But first, I'm going to have MY fun… which I guarantee, you'll feel real good afterword's. " Gwen giggled out. She slid her body down Bens and took his cock into her hand. "I see someone's happy to see me…" she strokes it teasingly once, erecting a small moan from the bound Ben.

(A/N: don't be pissed, but im ending this for now… stupid lemon band on … also, I DO NOT condone underage sex, but, it's a fan fiction, right?)


End file.
